


Best Buds

by LadyJuliaKaNeko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Demisexuality, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Memes, Multi, OC, Papyrus is such a sweet bean, Pining, Sans is a gross gremlin, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow-ish burn, Stalking, Will add tags as I continue, demisexual, fat reader, oc/reader doesn't have much luck in the dating scene, original female chubby character, please phrase the skeleton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuliaKaNeko/pseuds/LadyJuliaKaNeko
Summary: So, my best friend is a monster. In a literal sense, so let's get that established and outta the way. He's a skeleton monster named sans. I didn't capitalize it because with his personality and demeanor, he is the epitome of lowercase. He's a pretty chill dude: he got jokes, even if they're lame or self-deprecating. I actually met him through some other monsters, Toriel and sans’ younger brother, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. Heh, yeah, do I need to explain why his name is all caps? Anyway, moving on, the friendship with me and him is good. A lot of times I kinda joke with him and bust his bones about getting a girlfriend or something so we could have a bit of a social life outside of each other (to which the asshole snickered at, fuckin' manchild).





	1. My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone! Another fanfiction idea I have in the making featuring the classic Undertale!! Hope you guys enjoy and feel free to leave comments!
> 
> Also, ALSO!! Please check the end notes!!

So, my best friend is a monster. In a literal sense, so let's get that established and outta the way. He's a skeleton monster named sans. I didn't capitalize it because with his personality and demeanor, he is the epitome of lowercase. He's a pretty chill dude: he got jokes, even if they're lame or self-deprecating. I actually met him through some other monsters, Toriel and sans’ younger brother, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. Heh, yeah, do I need to explain why his name is all caps? Anyway, moving on, the friendship with me and him is good. A lot of times I kinda joke with him and bust his bones about getting a girlfriend or something so we could have a bit of a social life outside of each other (to which the asshole snickered at, fuckin' manchild).

After a while, surprisingly, he did find a girlfriend! Undyne owes me $50 because I totally called it when we found out it was Toriel. The two have a whole lot in common as far as puns and stuff, but as the supporting friend, of coooourse I showed my support… By making a buncha MILF jokes. One thing to know about being my friend is that everyone—and I mean everyone—gets shit. Sans was like a total lovesick skeleton… puppy… thing? Something-something Tim Burton or whatever. It was nice seeing him so happy.

As for me? Ehhh, I've been dating here and there, but eventually guys got bored. You reach a certain point in a relationship where sexytimes happen, but I just wasn't feeling it? Some timess… well, most times, I really do wonder if I'm asexual or somewhere on the graysexual scale? I think I may be demisexual? Who knows… First heartbreak made me self-conscious and worried about if something was my fault, but eventually stopped caring, y'know? And by the time I stopped caring, unfortunately, Sans and Toriel decided to just be friends, which was kinda, no, well it was devastating to say the least. Even though Sans just shrugged it off, the poor dude was a sad little goblin. The breakup didn't end on bad terms, nor was it something like her wanting to get back with Asgore or some shit, she just felt that she valued their friendship more and romance for an “old lady” was something she didn't have time for.

So you would think that given the circumstances, he would completely understand. Nope. Dude when on a bender and downed drinks like a Jersey Shore bitch, clubbin' in Miami. I was chillin' at home, watching “90-Day Fiance” when I get a call from the hottest man in the Underground, Grillby. Told me that Sans was cut off from the night and needs to be escorted out. I asked why he didn't call Papyrus, but Sans protested against it. Guess he didn't want his bro to see him in the sorry state he was in.

Welp.

At least I could record the rest of the episode and watch it later. “…Fuckin' shit, Sans. The fuck are you causing shit for me during times I don't like wearin' pants? Swear to fuckin' Gooooooood…” Julia grumbled and grabs her coat and face muffler to keep the cold wind off her face.

At this time of night, arriving to Grillby’s took around 16-something minutes. Fuckin’ so cold as ice out tonight, my nipples could cut glass.

 

“Okay, Grillby, where’s the dumbass? What’s the damage…? Oh. Wait. I see him… Geez…” Julia walks over to one of the booths to see Sans lying across the table. He reeked of alcohol, ketchup, grease and sweat. “Sans? Dude? Jeeeesus… Huuu-UP! Aaaaand there we go, big guy… We're having a mandatory slumber party until you feel better.”

“’m fine.” Sans grumbled. “jus’ leave me to my skullking.”

“Dude, are you still drinking to get over Toriel? I thought it ended on good terms?” Julia questioned as she waves to Grillby, heading out to the car. “We'll talk about this when we get to my place. I'll text Paps so he doesn't worry…”

 

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 

“…So lemme get this straight. You're over her, but you're not? You're over-analyzing the relationship and you're blaming yourself because you're known as a dumbass self-deprecating monster.” Julia sighs through her nose, pinching the bridge between her fingers. “Sans, you didn't do anything wrong. I know I'm the last person to talk since my relationship sinks faster than the Titanic, but still—”

“since when did you start dating?” Sans looked up at her.

“Dude! Don't go an' look so shocked! …I'm… Sorta dateable…” Great. Julia gone and made herself sad.

“’m sorry, just don't really see you with someone. heh, you ashamed of us or somethin' kiddo?”

“It's not that. By the time I wanna, I'm already feeing my single-ness pizza. But, hey, I may be a lost cause, but I got you guys, y'know? And it's vice versa for you, bonehead. You're a handsome guy, I'm sure you'll be snagged up in no time.” Julia pats Sans's shoulder.

He chuckled a little. “ya think so? someone as _bone_ some as myself prolly will. thanks fer the encouragement… ‘nd sorry. draggin' ya into my messes again. i should be happy to still be friends wit tori… even if it didn't work out.”

“Uh-huh. Aaand you get to spend more time with your one true love, ketchup. I got a couple of bottles since you practically live here. Make yourself comfy, Imma call it a night.” Julia says as she locks her front door and turns the lights off, only having the glow of the TV illuminate the living room. “G'night Sans.”

“’night, kid.”

 

 

 

 

 

…It was around 4:37AM. Insomnia is a bitch. Julia was just tossing and turning all fucking night and she's outta her sleeping meds. Great.

“How the fuck am I gonna sleep…?” Julia grumbles and shifts in her bed.

…

…

…

…Well there is one way, but Sans is right outside in the living room!

 

…He sleeps like a rock, though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Maybe if we're super quiet about it…_

 

It was a guilty pleasure, but a pleasure nonetheless. Though Julia wasn't a very sexual person, she still had her… needs from time to time. Usually when that happens, she brings out her phone, earbuds and bullet vibrator. Reading stories helped to a certain extent, but what really got her going was listening to sexually explicit audios.

“…Man, I can't do thiiiis.” Julia groaned and slowly got out of bed. Thank God the floors were carpeted.

 

Tip-toe

Tip-toe

Tip-toe

Tip… toooooe…

 

Slowly unlocking the door, Julia oh so quietly and slowly turned the handle. Making sure to be oh-so-sneaky, she opened the door enough to peek out to the living room.

 

***SNORE!!**

 

Well, Sans was knocked out and… left the TV on. Okay. Good, good, good…

 

Closing the door, Julia makes her way back to her bed and pulls the covers over her body.

 

Just… Close your eyes and sleep.

 

…

…

…

…

…

…Zzz…

 

_“Look, Sans. I know the thing with Toriel didn't work out, but you gotta keep your skull up high, dude. Believe me, anyone would be lucky to have a guy like you.”_

_“heh, you say that, but… i ‘unno. i mean, would you date me?”_

_“…Huh. I never really thought about it. I feel like since we’re good friends, maybe, but… I have a bit of a track record of making people just up and leave me.” Julia thought for a moment and looked at Sans. “I would date you, dude. You’re really cool, loyal and I feel like I can really let my walls down around you. You don’t need me to say that, Sans… You don’t need reassurance for something that’s an absolute fact: you’re awesome.”_

_“heh, thanks kiddo. knew i could count on ya.”_

 

 

 

 

 

“… … …Ugh, daylight, suck my dick—it’s too bright out…” Julia didn’t feel like dealing with life today, but she knew she had to. She had to check up on how Sans was doing anyways, maybe make the poor guy some breakfast and whatever cures a hangover. A… Monster hangover. Ha-haaah! Ooh, you’re going to hell…

After a quick change, Julia headed out of her room to find that Sans wasn’t on the c—hold up! Something delicious…

 

“mornin’ kiddo. made some breakfast if that’s okay with you. figured it’s the least i could do for crashing at your place… uh, sorry ‘bout that.” Sans looks off to the side a bit. “didn’t mean to get you dragged into my mess.”

“Hey, it’s okay Sans. These things happened… I knew how much you loved on Toriel. Prolly still love on her, am I right?”

“no, it’s… i’ll get over it with time, i just feel pretty bad… feel like i’m not good enough or maybe it’s the whole skeleton thing.”

“Sans.” Julia takes on a serious tone as she approached him and firmly placed her hands on Sans’ shoulder, making him go rigid. “Nothing is wrong with you. It’s part of dating. I dunno how it works for monsters, but with us humans, dating is like… seeing if you are really meant to be, you know? I’ve dated a lot and got my heart crushed, stabbed, shattered and all that shit over a million times. It’ll hurt, and it’ll suck, but it is not forever. And if it means anything, I think you’re awesome.”

Sans was quiet for a good minute, having an unreadable expression on his face before relaxing into a slump with a default grin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“thanks.”


	2. Feels Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans really treasures his friendship with Julia, but... For some reason, it feels like the dynamic has changed suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More writings!!!!

After that crappy little pep talk, Sans got back to his usual self, cracking jokes and puns—he even started talking to Toriel again, which was good. It was nice to see that he was finally coming around. After a couple of days, me being the dumb shit I was thought I should bare my soul out to the world and tried dating again. I feel like I’ll never learn, but… Maybe this time will be a charm? We’ve been chatting and seeing each other for a while and it’s pretty nice—didn’t even push sex on me or anything!

  
“Maybe luck is finally on my side this time? O-or maybe I’m just getting way to ahead of myself. I am, aren’t I? GUH! I’m so fucking stupid—I’m sorry, Sans, I—”

  
“calm down, kiddo. i never seen so many emotions from you in one setting before.” Sans chuckles. “yer just all smitten and stuff. ‘s cute.”

  
“I-I am _NOT_ cute! That’s why I’m wondering what the fuck is even going on! I-I mean… We share common interests and while there isn’t a deep connection just yet, part of me sorta feels something? Maybe… I’m not really use to being happy for so long… Not since I met you and the others.” Julia admitted, having an embarrassed smile on her face.

  
Sans could feel a strange feeling within his rib cage. “…really?”

  
“Yeah. Is that cheesy? I know I’m a dork, but since meeting you guys, you kinda… made this world a little more tolerable. Like… One reason more for me to wake up and look forward to the day? Depression is a bitch, but… having you in my life makes up for it, you know? I know you were kinda wary of me, because I am part of a species that sealed you guys away a long time ago, but… thanks for giving me a chance and trusting me… Asshole.”

  
“snrk! and here i was thinking you were being so sweet until you ended it by callin’ me an asshole. heh heh heh!”

  
“Would I truly be a good friend if I didn’t do that? C’moooon now…” Julia snickers and leans on him.

 

***beep-beep**

 

“…Oh! Looks like me and the datemate are gonna do date things… But I can cancel and reschedule if you wanna hang out a little more.” Julia places her phone in her lap.

 

…Huh. For some reason, that bothered Sans a little. Normally, he would be a encouraging and supporting when Julia finds a datemate, but this time was different, it seems like this one was going well. A little too well.

  
“so kiddo, why don'tcha tell me more about this datemate of yours? y'know, before ya go? Gotta make sure my human isn't hangin' with some creep.”  
“Well… He likes videogames, card games… Um… He's really into anime and memes… And he's patient with me? I got to the point of explaining to him that I'm demisexual so if he wanted to date someone normal, to… to just not waste his time? But… He… I-I think I like-like him.” Julia looks at Sans. “I mean, I must be doing something right… right?”

  
“hey, don't change yourself just to please someone else. you're fine just the way you are, y'know.” Sans said, petting through Julia's afro.

  
“You're such a cheesy dork… but super sweet, too. Thank you, Sans… I'll text ya later!” Julia leans in and pecks Sans' cheekbone with a kiss before getting up and walking off.

 

 

 

 

…Huh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

That… Felt different…

 

 

Sans placed his phalanges on the very cheekbone that was kissed. This was very different, but it shouldn't be—Julia would, on a rare occasion, give him a kiss on the cheekbone, but this time it felt different. Maybe he was reading too much into this. Of course he was… He should head to the grocery store to pick up some milk and pasta noodles.

 

 

—

 

 

Julia made good on her word and texted him later on at night. The date went relatively well, but still… there was just this uncomfortable feel deep within his ribcage. Was it jealousy? Maybe a little since the two of you don't hang out as much, but Sans didn't want to come out as needy.

  
He didn't want to lose her as a friend…

  
He didn't want to lose the late night talks and afternoon hangouts…

  
He didn't want to lose the bad movie nights where the two of them would commentate over the movie and cuddle up together.

  
Just platonic cuddling. Sans couldn't help it, humans are just too soft…

  
Julia was so soft…

  
Her kisses were warm to the touch. It just sent shivering warmth throughout his body…

  
Sans shifted in his bed, curling in on himself a little.

 

 

 

…Is it bad that he wanted another kiss? Or to hug him close? Just pepper his skull and neck with those… those warm soft kisses… a-and on… his… ribs…  
A forlorn sigh escapes past Sans teeth as he slowly slipped a hand underneath his shirt, dragging his fingers across several of his own ribs.  
Shit… What was she doing to him?

 

It probably isn't platonic to want to kiss her back.

She's always there for him, even during the breakup. She made time just for him. Regardless, she was always there for him and so nice, even if he was a complete dick to her in the beginning.

 

“…Shit.”

 

—

 

 

“Sans, I decided to just become a fucking nun or some shit.”

  
“uhh… doesn't fucking kinda defeats the purpose of being a nun?” Sans chuckles, but it dies out as soon as he saw Julia's sullen expression. “…what happened?”

  
“So, that guy I've been seeing for a while? Yeah, uh… so… stuff happened…”

  
“…what happened.”

  
“So… Turns out the guy is a piece of shit. We were out on a dinner date until this woman just… just _waltzed_ up in here screaming her head off. I'm like ‘what the fuck is going on' and it fucking turns out that the dude is _engaged_ to be _**married**_!!! To top it off, has a kid with another on the way! I had no idea of this and tried talking, but the lady just screamed at me and shit, calling me a hoe and trying to push me. I'm not about to fight some pregnant chick! So, so, like… Ugh… I just… Fucking left and fed my sadness Kraft Mac & Cheese and Haagen Dazs butter pecan and, like, 3 colas…”

 

Sans was just at a lost of words.

  
“Dude was blowing my phone up until I blocked his number. It was a mess—I never! Like, never in my life, have I ever wanted to be some sidechick or whatever! It's just… A big fucking mess… I…” Julia hiccups and buries her face in her hands. “I just fuckin' hate all this, my life, everything…”

  
“stop it. it's not your fault… c'mere." Sans pulls Julia in for a hug and she clings to him, burying her face into his shoulder. “it'll be okay… that asshole isn't worth wasting tears on.”

  
“Fuck him—no, wait, no! No fucks! He ain't getting any fucks! I hope his dick falls off!”

 

“snrk! What?”

  
“You heard me, I hope his dick falls off! Better yet, Imma go to that website where you can send people gummy dicks. And… and those confetti bombs of little sparkly dicks! All over his faces.” Julia huffs.

  
“heh, sounds like a dick move, if ya ask me.” Sans snickers.

  
“I hate yoooou… your puns suck ass.” Julia whines.  
“no, ya don't.”

  
“…I don't. You're the best ever, Sans. Thanks for always being there for me.”

  
“no prob, you're always there for me… and, no, we're not going to the store to get more food.”

  
“AWWH!! C'moooon! Pleeease Sans?”

  
“nah.”

  
“Pretty, pretty please with monster candy on top, Sansy?” Julia puts on The Pout™ and bats her eyelashes.

 

“Sans? You okay? I can hear your bones rattling and… It's glowing?” Julia pulls away from him.

 

“…i think i hear paps calling for me. gottagobye.” Aaand poof! There he goes.

 

“BROTHER! WELCome… home? Uhm… I don't mean to pry, but you're glowing.” Papyrus pokes his skull out from the kitchen, looking concerned.

  
“m'fine. jus' gonna sink into the couch and hope it swallows me.” Sans mutters.

 

“We'll have none of that! Not when The Great Papyrus around! Though I do not have any, I am all ears!” Papyrus sits down next to Sans on the couch.

  
“heh heh heh… nice one, bro. just… complicated stuff.”

  
“Oh. Are you still upset about Lady Asgore? I thought the human was doing good work to make you happy? You usually have a smile on your face when you're with her—an actual genuine smile.”

 

“i know ‘nd that's the problem.” Sans grumbles.

  
“Problem? How would that be a problem??” Papyrus had a puzzled look across his face.

  
“… mn… fr…”

  
“I do apologize, what was that?”

  
“… … … hnk li hr…”

  
“SANS!”

  
“i think i have a crush! i-i think… i dunno… it's all… new.” Sans blurts out.

 

“Oh. Oh! _OH-HO!_ CONGRATULATIONS BROTHER! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! Pray tell, who is it that you have the affections for?!” Papyrus eye… sockets(?) were literally sparkling so hard, it put any shoujo anime to shame.

 

“…th-that's… uh… yeah, that's the problem… where it gets complicated…” Sans sat up and sighed.

  
“What is the matter? Please, brother, you know you have to be better communicating your thoughts.”

  
“it's… uh, well, they're… l-look, i don't even know if it's real or not.”

  
“Well, let's do what most people do and look at the Internet!” Papyrus brings out his phone and does a quick search. “Oh, I see… Very informative! ‘Do you often think about them? Are they someone who is a constant thought on your mind?’”

  
“…yes, but so are a lot of things."

 

“Well. Brother, if I could give some advice, I suggest you simply find out! You never know unless you try. And while I would love to know who has caught your gaze, I respect your decision not to tell me… For now. Nyeh heh heh!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“thanks bro. you're the coolest.”


	3. Does She Like Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is slowly losing it...
> 
>  
> 
> ...I’m sure it’ll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m back. Done with classes, working a decent job, but still living in a toxic home. I can explain more on the end notes if you wanna read that depressing stuff. But in the meantime, enjoy Snas getting teased and tortured! :D

This was absolute torture. This was the worst type of feeling in the world. Sans was not ready to see the human again, not after realizing that he may or may not have… certain feelings.

 

Eventually he has to get up and make it look like he’s going out.

 

***…BEEP!**

**Julia: Hey, Sans, are you doing okay? Is Paps doing okay? You got me worried.**

  
Sans feels pretty bad that he just up and left like that…

 

 

“Geez, Sans… Just up and leave me. Did I do something to freak him out?” Julia huffed as she lied back on her couch waiting for the monster in question to answer her text.

**Snas: sry im fine. jus needed 2 go hom rl qik.**

“Oh…”

**Me: Okay. You had be worried that I did something wrong or something. If you’re not busy, would you mind coming over to my place? I’m still feeling kinda crappy about stuff and wanted to watch a horrible movie or scary let’s plays with you to feel better.**

**Snas: k what time?**

Julia sighed and looked around her living room for a moment. It was clean-ish? Sans doesn’t care too much about cleanliness, but still…

**Me: Gimme about… 30-45 minutes? We’ll camp out in my bedroom, have blankets and pillows everywhere and tons of snacks.  
**

**Snas: u rly need that much time or u jus wanna not wear pants for 30-45 mins?  
**

**Me: …Shut up. Stop knowing how I work! >:U  
**

**Snas: lol dsnt bother me u do u  
**

**Me: With my track record of heartbreak, I might as well get use to doing me. See in a bit.**

  
…That should be more than enough time to do some bean flickin’.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was around 30 to 40-something minutes and Sans just ported himself into Julia’s apartment, duffel bag in tow with some socks hanging out. Eh, good enough he figured.  
TV looks like it’s playing Ridiculousness, one of their favorite shows, but… Where's the human? She usually treats her couch like a second bed. She has to be hoke since her TV was still on.

“…Nn…”

_‘What was that?’_ Sans quickly turned towards the source of the noise coming from… Julia's room? It sounded like she was in pain.

“…Ha-hahn… please… j… just…”

Was there someone else in there? What if it was that ass-hat ex of hers? Ohh-ho-ho, someone was in for a bad time.

  
Sans quietly walked over towards Julia’s bedroom door, but paused for a moment, almost tripping over his own slippered feet. A faint scent caught his attention. It was faint, but it smelled… It was indescribable, but Sans had to shake his skull for a moment and wipe his sleeve across his teeth—he was drooling, much to his embarrassment…

It… It wasn’t an invasion of privacy, right? After all, Sans was just concerned about the wellbeing of his friend. It's legit. That’s what he kept repeating to himself as he quietly opened the door to take a peek inside.

 

 

 

 

O-Oh…

  
Julia was splayed out on her bed, legs spread wide for everyone to just see as she has two fingers thrusting in and out of her wet and greedy hole, practically moaning and writhing in bed.

“Aah… Ah! _Nnnn_ -yeees… F-fill me up… Fill my slutty pussy up… Hahh…!” Julia gasps and arches her back as she has her thumb brush across her clit, fingering herself faster. “L-lemme… Pl-please… Sans will be here s-soon… Ahh. S-Sans…!”

  
That needy whine, that twinge of absolute _want_ in her voice… Sans wanted… H… He wanted… He wanted to barge in that room and give her what she wanted… Stars her room was practically saturated in her scent. Fuck. He could feel his SOUL _screaming_ to give her what she wants.

 

 

 

 

 

He needed to get out here. NOW.

 

 

 

 

_Stars, this was bad. Not good, not good, not good. You weren't supposed to see that Sans, you dumbass._ Teleporting back to his room, Sans probably did the most exercise he's ever done pacing back and forth in his mess of a room.

_  
‘stars dammit, sans you shoulda waited for her to text you to come over…’_ Sans berated himself. He'll never be able to properly look at his friend the same. That was something private! Something he wasn't suppose to see! It was…

  
Well… Sans couldn't properly describe, but it sent a shivering warmth throughout his body and… he wanted to feel that feeling again. It's only fair if Sans indulgences himself, too… So he flops back onto his old mattress and close his sockets. Trying to replay the scene over and over in his skull.

_Julia moaning and writhing in her bed as her legs are spread wide, exposing her treasure for all to see… it looked so squishy, pink, **wet** …_

 

  
Sans never thought he would be the type of monster to whine, but here he was, arching his pelvis a little to chase the feeling again.

_“Aah, S-Sans…!”_ He liked that… The way she said his name… Like it was a gift all for him. All his… Was… Was she thinking of him as she was touching herself…? Fuck, who cares? Let's be selfish and let a monster dream. Imagining it was her fingers brushing across each rib.

“f… shit…”

_“Sans… You really are too good for me… You're so thoughtful…”_ Julia cooed, not the real Julia, mind you, but a twisted seductive version Sans made up. One that would… help him in his time of need. Pin him down and… a-and just use him as she pleased…

  
_“Dirty skeleton… Thinking about me, whose suppose to be your friend, in such a lewd way? Tsk, tsk, tsk… Do you even **deserve** it?” _Sans shuddered as he felt a hand ghost over the crotch of his shorts where his sensitive magic was gathering. _“Deserve me?”_

“n-no.”

_“Good boy… Maybe I should take pity on you and give you a little reward…”_ A playful giggle could be heard as she slowly pulled down his shorts, exposing his pelvic region. _“A little… **taste** of something you can't have… Just… For Y-O-U…”_

“stars, please…” Sans groans.

 

 

 

***beep-beep!  
**

***THUD!**

“ouch. i probably deserve that… shit, i almost did something bad…” Sans groans half hanging off the mattress.

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, it's Julia. Well, this is awkward.

 

**julia: Hey are you coming? Ready to have you over.  
**

**Me: yea b rite there.**

“…as soon as i calm my magic down. c'mon sans, you can't be doing this…” He groans. He almost… heh, _came_ close to whacking it to his friend.

 

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 

  
Things are awesome. You needed that release. After a quick clean up and putting her toys away, just tidies up her living room for chill out time. She just lies stomach down on the couch, looking through her phone until she felt a disturbance in the air. There he is, the monster of the hour.

  
“hey kid—hrk! Uhh…” Sans eyelights were snuffed out, but was still able to see the image before him. Julia, his best friend, lying down on the couch wearing nothing more than a long-sleeve crop top, some purple mesh boy shorts that just barely covered her ass and knee-high blue socks. “…did, i come at a bad time?” Sans visibly cringed at his poor choice of words. He wanted to go dunk himself.

  
“Hey Sans. You okay?” Julia sits up and looks at him, getting concerned.

“yeah. jus never seen ya so… relaxed.” Sans shrugged.

“Does it bother you? You usually don't mind when I go full veg-out mode.”

“nah, it's fine kiddo. it doesn't bother me, in fact… you could say i don't _carrot_ all.” Sans snickers.

“Get the fuck outta my apartment with those weak puns.” Julia points to the door, but had a smirk on her face that showed she was just kidding.

“nah.” And Sans just flopped back on the beanbag chair, sinking into it and just becoming one with it.

“…Hey, Sans? Do you… Think I may be the problem when it comes to relationships? You're prolly gonna say no, but… Not once have I really had a long-term relationship and it's been getting to me, you know? Like, is it because I'm super awkward? Or I don't really have a high sex drive like normal people?? Or I have to have that ‘connection’ in order to feel something? Or maybe it's just my weight. It's prolly not a big deal to monsters, but in human culture, it's pretty important. I know I'm not healthy by all means, I mean, I'm trying and stuff, but like… I guess having fat or rolls in certain places or not having perky tits is unattractive to most people? I'm not the type to wear makeup everyday or just dress up in the latest fashion or whatever… I just like relaxing, watching internet memes and… y'know, just be me.” Julia sighs and shakes her head. “I just… I wanna find someone, that ‘one’ person whose just… There for me… Through my ups and downs because let's face it--I'm not perfect. No one is. But… Someone to hold onto… wake up next to and just… someone I can be vulnerable to.”

 

 

  
The room was quiet for a few moments…

 

 

  
“…I'm sorry.”

“why're you apologizing?”

“…I dunno. I feel so lame…”

“well, it's a good thing your friendly neighborhood skeleton is here to brighten up your day.”

“Sans, you’re really the best monster a girl could ever ask for.” Julia gets up and walks over to the beanbag consumed skeleton and pulls him into a hug. “Oooh~ ♡ Sans, I love yoooou!”

  
Sans frame froze. Not because of the “I love you,” but more from the physical contact.

 

 

  
…Okay, and because of the “I love you.”

 

 

 

  
“Hey, you okay? I can hear your bones rattling and you're… kinda sweaty? I can leggo if y--"

Sans wrapped his arms around Julia’s body, holding her closer as if she were the only thing grounding him. Julia simply let Sans do as he pleased and they continue to hug for a while until Julia felt Sans nuzzle into her neck, making her giggle. “H-Hey that tickles! Stoooop…”

“nah.”

“Saaaan, stoppit, I'm ticklish, you ass!” Julia squeals and tries to get away, but Sans wasn't letting go, nuzzling his skull into her neck and shoulder.

_‘shit, she smells so good…’_ Sans had to try and not make things creepy, but having his tongue manifest and poking against his canines wasn't helping. Maybe coming here was a bad idea, but he couldn't just leave his friend. Not again.

  
He was… He was… He was really in deep… With his own best friend no less…

“U-Uhm, Sans? You're… Grabbing my ass.”

“shit! i'm sorry! uhhh…”

“N-No, no… It's okay. Uhm, really…” Julia squirms a bit.

“uh… so… it's safe to assume you're not mad at me.”

“Oh my gosh, dude… I will smother you with a pillow. Were you this much of a handsy Sansy back when you were dating Toriel?”

“um…”

“Dude, did you… y'know… Er, y'know what? Nevermind. I'm, uhh… Look, let's turn this awkwardness into… slightly less awkward fun? We can have pizza, popcorn, fizzy drinks and all that good stuff and the best part? Don't even hafta get up. Thank yooooou Internet.” Julia holds up her phone as she gets up and takes a call to another room. “Hey, is this the Domino's located on… … …”

 

“…c'mon sans. this couldn't get anymore awkward…”

 

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the day went pretty well, the duo chilled in the big nest they made in the living room. For some people, living a lavish lifestyle where you travel and all that jazz is cool and all, but for these two? Just get them a cheap pizza, snacks, internet and booze and they're all set. It was getting pretty late in the night and the two were watching some YouTube videos on the big TV.

  
“Dude, I think I may've ate or drank too much… When I die, delete my browser history… Urp! Bleh!” Julia flops on the floor, pretending she died. Very classy.

“nah, maybe after i'm done looking through. always wondered how much of a freak you are, kiddo.” Sans chuckled as he dodged the pillow thrown at him.

“I'm changing my password again, you little gremlin.” Julia sits up and checks her phone. “Gettin' pretty late in the night. I'm gonna take my meds and turn in. You staying up some more?”

Sans just shrugs. Julia just gave a shrug back and got up to get her medicine from the bathroom. Sans couldn't just sleep in his hoodie, Papyrus would throw a fit about it, so he takes it off along with his pink fuzzy slippers and gathers some of the blankets and more than enough pillows to make a little mountain for him to lounge on. For a moment, he did consider if he should stay up a little later…

But with a click of a door, Sans turns and he sees his friend step out and stretches a bit before sitting up some blankets and pillows for herself.

“Hey.”

“hey.”

“You can stay up if you wanna, you know where my games and movies are and all that jazz so make yourself at home, I’m thinking tomorrow that if you wanna, we can grab some b-fast? Got a craving for pancakes.”

“pfft you’re just gonna drown them in syrup.”

“Heyheyheyheyheyhey hey… … … hey. Hey. Heyheyheyhey. Shush. I don’t judge you and your scandalous affair with ketchup.” Julia huffs and gets herself cozy in a pile of pillows and blankets. “Mm… G’night, bonehead…”

“heh. g'night, buddy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_…_  
…ns…  
…sans…  
…Sans.  
Sans!

 

 

“…huh? geez, lady, thought you were goin’ to sl— _hrk_!!” Sans froze. Not again. This had to be a dream. Or some twisted nightmare just fucking with him, because go figure.

  
_There she was, the human, wearing his jacket and a pair of sheer white kneesocks… And just that. _

  
“Hey there, buddy… You lookin' awfully lonely there all by your _bonesome_.” Julia giggled in that flirtatious tone.

“why… lookin' a little bit underdressed there, kiddo. why'd ya take my hoodie…?” Sans could feel his skull already getting sweaty.

  
“Would you rather I take it off…?”

 

 

 

Fuck…

“How long are we gonna keep playin' this game for, bone boy…” Julia straddles his lap and starts placing soft kisses along Sans' jaw. “At least indulge yourself in your dreams… Let yourself be happy…” _Shit... Not the neck…_

“i… i-i want you… please… stars dammit, stop being a tease…” Sans felt his bones rattling.

Another giggle.

“ _Cum_ and get me then… I'll be waiting…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Sans quickly woke up in a sweat, his bones still rattling, but… Holy shit, he cannot catch a break. He lied back down and stared at the ceiling illuminated by the light of the TV.

  
_‘what in asgore's name are you even thinking sans? she's your friend for crying out loud. i went through a rough breakup with tori and she just… she just dated another scumbag. would she even want to date or see anyone at that point?’_ With that though, Sans looked over to the human in question. Heh, she wasn’t exactly the picture of grace—she was snoring, drooling into her pillow that was squished against her face.

 

…But who was he kidding? Through his sockets she was downright adorable… Sans, you have royally boned yourself, now.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> So I came to the conclusion that I am definitely living in a toxic home. My in-laws are toxic people and I need to get away from them. Right now, I’m considering putting up a GoFundMe page to go over what all I’ve been through since losing my home until current. Things have been getting worse and it really sucks that I can’t just stow away money like I want to because my MIL has access to our bank account and that the car we drive is under their name. Essentially, we are stuck and I hate it.  
> If I can just gather up to $3,000 to $5,000+ that should be more than enough to get the hell up out of dodge. I just... like, I came to the conclusion with my doctors that even though I’m getting the proper medication and therapy, I don’t think i can ever fully heal until I get out and far away from them and just cut contact all together. I feel like my husbands and some friends are the only people I can trust and talk to now and it just feels so isolating if I’m describing that right.  
> It’s... Well at this point, saying that this has been a little stressful would be an understatement. It was like as I was writing, I came to the realization that I left an abusive household, got a taste of freedom, only to get it taken away and be abused all over again...
> 
>  
> 
> Should I make a Discord for us? Dunno.
> 
> Donate to my PayPal: paypal.me/LadyKaNeko
> 
> If you want a commission of knitted goods or fanfic ideas, just message me on here or leave a comment!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I'm trying to write several chapters ahead of time in case something ever happens. I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic and don't forget to give kudos, bookmark and share!!
> 
> AND if you wanna help a girl out and show a little extra support, please consider donating to my PayPal or become a Patron on my Patreon!
> 
> You can also Buy Me a Coffee and I can see about writing a drabble/one-shot.
> 
> LINKS:  
> Ko-Fi: ko-fi.com/ladyjuliakaneko  
> PayPal: konekokafe@hotmail.com  
> Patreon (Under Construction): https://www.patreon.com/JuliaKaNeko


End file.
